


It Was a Thursday

by StarkidDreamer



Series: It Was a Thursday [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkidDreamer/pseuds/StarkidDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sunny that day. Not quite warm but the sun was up and there were only a few puffy clouds in the sky, tugging along like they had a million years to simply float across the horizon and into oblivion. It was loud. There was hardly one moment of peace during the whole day, despite the generally peaceful atmosphere the weather had created.</p>
<p>It was a Thursday. March. 2012.</p>
<p>It was the Thursday when Darcy Lewis vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre, during, and post Avengers but after Thor. Not canon after the Thor 2 trailer. This is meant as a lead in to a full "sequel" that I'm working on.  
> (Any mistakes are mine of course but I'd like to thank my beautiful beta for making this about 5000 times better.)  
> My lovely beta: http://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastthursday

It was sunny that day. Not quite warm but the sun was up and there were only a few puffy clouds in the sky, tugging along like they had a million years to simply float across the horizon and into oblivion. It was loud. There was hardly one moment of peace during the whole day, despite the generally peaceful atmosphere the weather had created.

It was a Thursday. March. 2012.

It was the Thursday when Darcy Lewis vanished.

There was no warning, no ransom, and no explanation. One moment she was there and the next it was like she was just gone… She’d gone out to pick something up, coffee or toner or something. She’d waved half-heartedly in her favorite pair of jeans with the purple ink stain on her left knee and her best hoodie, printed with her own design on it.

Jane had been distraught, and Selvig? Well, Selvig did what he did best in high stress situations. He drank. A lot. They both did. Selvig and Jane spent a good portion of their time in the bottle when they weren’t working. Jane got a new assistant at some point but she hardly knew that he was there, casually and quietly dropping coffee off and vanishing in the background like a paper doll. S.H.I.E.L.D. supposedly investigated but nothing really turned up. Jane simply got weekly reports stating the same thing over and over again. The investigation is halted. Darcy is Gone. Move on.

A year had passed.

Jane did not move on. The astrophysicist had never really been good at the whole “Moving On” thing which was one reason she was kept with S.H.I.E.L.D. to begin with. Her unabashed near obsession with completing the Einstein-Rosen bridge. She was obsessive about anything she’d put time and effort into. Everything and everyone she loved.

Darcy Lewis was one of those things. Darcy had always been hard working, if not a little quirky, but never unreliable. It’s how Jane knew that, if Darcy was missing, she was probably dead. Darcy, with all her fault lines and cracks, was a fighter. She would fight tooth and nail with any attacker, Jane had seen it before. She’d seen that fire in Darcy’s heart. Seen her narrow her eyes and clench her fists. Talk back to someone twice her size while puffing her chest up to appear bigger. Throw a punch in a crowded bar in self-defense. She wouldn’t go down without a fight. She, despite her hardships, did not want to die. Darcy did not want to die.

Jane could only think of Darcy, lying in some fissure never to be found, dead and broken. That’s all she could actually think of for a long time. And then the Chitauri attacked and everything went to hell. Jane had been ushered into a plane in the middle of the night to speak at some last minute convention about her findings. She knew something was wrong but she’d been excited nonetheless and spoke for twenty minutes of her presentation before the news broke and everyone was glued to their television or computer screens for the next few hours. Jane jerry-rigged a setup to play the news feed on the projector screen so everyone could watch in horror for the following hours to come.

New York was in shambles. The World was in shambles.

Jane and Selvig were in shambles.

Everyone knew that there was life out there. The people of earth were not alone. Never had been. And the Avengers were on trial. The city wanted them to be held accountable for what had happened. Blamed them for everything.

Another year had passed.

The Avengers settled into a sort of grey area with the public. Some people loved them while others wanted them to get the hell out of their city. Another threat appeared and the Avengers gathered, and saved the day again.

They separated quickly after. Well, presumably separated. This helped with the PR at least a little.

Thor came back and remained on earth after that little fiasco. Jane completed her work on the Einstein-Rosen bridge in case he ever wanted to return to Asgard. She was hailed as a genius by the science department at S.H.I.E.L.D. Selvig had to explain to the Norse God where the shieldmaiden with electricity in a box had gone, because Jane couldn’t.

They were moved into the Avengers Tower, as Tony called it, and life went on. Bruce and Jane hit it off pretty well. A good strong friendship formed between them. Eventually Jane grew to like Tony, though their relationship remained strained. Clint asked about Darcy once, the taser wielding girl from the whole New Mexico debacle. Nobody ever asked about her again.

Another year had passed.

It was raining that day. The intense downpour had made it hard for Jane to move through the crowded streets of New York with her coffee intact, steam from the cup being the only thing keeping her face warm in the coolness of the torrential rain. The sky was filled with thick clouds that blotted out the whole sky and loomed over everyone like a dark omen warning of disaster. Warning of things to come. Jane finally made it into the front doors of the tower, body dripping and heavy with the icy water still falling in waves from the blotted sky. Someone came in after her and Jane turned to make sure the door wouldn’t whack the person in the face. She stopped dead at the familiar sweater design that Jane knew nobody else had. The familiar purple stained knee of a pair of now filthy jeans.

It was a Thursday. May. 2015.

It was a Thursday when Darcy Lewis came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making little ficlets based around this. Darcy disappearing, Selvig telling Thor about Darcy, Jane telling Clint, and some in betweens.


End file.
